Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold
by Amadelia
Summary: Will leaves Elizabeth to follow his calling as a pirate, and joins Captain Jack Sparrow on the deck of the Black Pearl as they are wrapped up in a new adventure: to find the Tears of Allegra.
1. Stirring Blood

Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold

Author: Laera Elentari

Disclaimer: I don't even know why people bother to write disclaimers...but in my act of conformism I'll take the time to tell you that no, I'm not Disney, and am in no way associated in any of the corporations producing Pirates of the Caribbean. I just play with the action figures. That's all.

Seagulls wove their uncoordinated patterns throughout the mélange of watercolor splashes that the sky held, ranging from the most melancholy navies to streaks of pale rose as the sun's inferno rose into view above the calm ocean's edge. The waves, reflecting so brilliantly the sun-streaked horizon, cast their colors upon the ships that bobbed in reverie on their surface, tied docilely to docks leading to the sleeping village. Not a candle lit in a window, not even a cock's crow interrupting the pale stillness of the serene shore.

But for one flickering lantern, that sat carefully at the edge of Will Turner's sawdust covered desk.

Will frowned, tossed his sweat drenched, dark locks from his brow, blinked to evade the dust that covered every surface, the dust that filled the very air of every room off of the stable. But despite it as an ever present annoyance, he managed to put the suffocating tendency out of his mind and resolutely dragged his canvas bag up from the straw covered, wooden floor, aggravating but more of the dormant dust that lay upon it, to gather as silently as possible any books, any swords, any possessions that he could not bear to leave behind.

_You're through with her_, he reminded himself angrily as he shoved his belongings into the bag. _She's never really loved you and you know it. She would have married the Commodore, even married Jack for the Black __Pearl__'s sake before marrying you if it weren't for the fact that you're the only one here that's good looking, slightly respectable, and intelligent all in one. She doesn't really care about you, damn it. You're just a possession to her and you know it. He bit his lip as he shoved more of his possessions in, growling as they withheld and did not move at his pressure. __You're just a possession and you know it! He tore out some books from the sack to leave but one, tossed them to the section of flooring most covered in hay, as not to make a loud noise, and furiously shoved into the sack the last few belts, shirts, and hats. He reached to the circular rack around which swords, becoming dim and dusty after days of long disuse, hung forlornly; picking those which he knew to be forged best, the best he had made only but a few years ago, and sheathing them about his belt. Roughly, he dragged up his bag one last time, ignoring the newly inspired rush of dust and straw that invaded his breathing. __You're only a possession!_

Pushing open the doors of the barn, ignoring the lamp left lit indoors, finally feeling the first breath of newborn freedom soothe his sweaty face, he kicked away the rubbish that sat inconveniently before the cobblestone road, ignoring the clatter as he stalked resolutely down the cobblestone path, sack slung over his left shoulder, ignoring the strain of his left arm as he used every ounce of strength that he had, mental and physical, staring down the road to his long awaited destination—the dock.

The sun rose in the sky, and pinks faded to lavenders, pale blues, then to brilliant, invigorating ceruleans, and when finally the first cock crowed in anticipation of a new morn, it fell ill on Will's straining ears. On the dock's edge where he sat hunched over on a post, sweat not yet cooled dripping down his forehead and creating paths through the dust that had rested on every inch of his extrusive flesh, Will found himself twitching in impatience, fear. _Where was Jack? Where was The Black __Pearl__? At this rate, would Jack even be here before Elizabeth would come running down the streets calling out for him, voice laced with both fear and anger, with the Commodore striding confidently beside her, soothing her and telling her that Will wasn't worth worrying about, and with her father waddling quickly along, sharing with her a despair and anxiety? Where was Jack??? Will tossed his head impatiently, kicking the rough dock surface angrily, cursing beneath his breath as he swatted viciously at a whining mosquito that flew about his forehead._

"You take too much for granted, you know."

Whirling about, leaping to his knees, even half drawing one of the swords that he had laced about his waist, Will suddenly found himself face to face with the confident smirk of no one but Captain Jack Sparrow. Decked out in his finest accessories and tunic, a swarthy grin stamped across his features with impenetrable kohl-rimmed deep mahogany eyes, the pirate stared closely at Will's entire being, amusement yet something deeper running across his tanned features. Jack stepped forward, loosely swinging his hips, gesticulating freely as he began to speak and approach his target.

"I mean, you've got this beautiful lass, savvy? And you didn't always have her, no, not by any means--regular courtship such as killing the odd undead pirate and risking your own neck unnecessarily on many occasions was definitely utilized, no doubting that—but it's absolutely ridiculous that the moment that you finally have her in your grasp, you act as though you never wanted her and she's only been just a possession picked up during your travels about the sea and then cast her aside just as carelessly as you tossed aside possibly some of the, ah, greatest sword crafting manuals ever written just about...oh, I'd say an hour and fifteen minutes ago." With a knowing smile, Jack produced the books that Will had tossed away into the heap of straw while packing haphazardly before. "So...mate, d'you see where I'm coming from here? What I'm trying to say is: are you sure that you want to throw away all that you've fought for? Because I think you need to take a moment and realize that you've been fighting for what you have now—for Elizabeth—all your life, even before you met her...and now you're flinging away all of this for the feel of the Black Pearl swaying upon the waves beneath your feet." Jack frowned. "I think you're bein' a bloody asshole."

Will smiled halfheartedly for a moment, then gave up under the effort.

"I know what it is that I'm doing. And I'm ready for it...with my fight for Elizabeth all these years, I've been fighting to deny what runs within my very blood—the nature of a pirate—and I'm done with denying my birthright now. I want to feel the...the wind through my hair, the sea spray bathing my face...I want to be one with the waves, one with my Soul."

Jack frowned skeptically at Will's uplifted, peaceful features as he sat enraptured, wrapped away in his dreams.

Captain Jack shook his head doggedly. "Mmmm, touching, really. So...from what you're saying, I get that you really want to get away from the nag, the politics and the other joys of the shore, an' thus you're dumping your load onto meself and the Black Pearl. So all right--fine. But remember, when you're on board, it's just like old days—rather, the way old days should have been—you're under my command, the command of Captain Jack Sparrow, and any foolish notions that you have had better be left here with that which ye're leaving if you don't want to be tossed offboard. Savvy?"

Will cast his eyes down to the bag and sighed deeply, relieved. "Savvy."

Jack's face broke out into a manic smile and his deep eyes lit in utter glee. "Well, glad you finally came to your decision, mate...because it looks like you've got company."

Will turned around, suddenly picking up the shouts that rose above the general bustle of the village's awakenings—Elizabeth Swann suddenly appeared, running through the cobblestone roads, betrayed, angry, with a livid Commodore Norrington and anxious Governor Swann in tow.


	2. Destiny Realised

Title: Not All Treasure Is Silver and Gold  
  
Author: Laera Elentari  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even know why people bother to write disclaimers...but in my act of conformism I'll take the time to tell you that no, I'm not Disney, and am in no way associated in any of the corporations producing Pirates of the Caribbean. I just play with the action figures. That's all.  
  
Will felt his entire body tense, ready to spring away from the impending danger that he saw in Norrington's glare that scanned the streets of the inlet, and the anxiety and anger in Elizabeth's quick steps, but it seemed that every muscle in his body was against him as he found himself unable to follow instinct. But hearing quick pattering behind him, he turned around to face Jack, who was quickly untying a rope from the rough dock posts and maneuvering the small boat that he was freeing so that it rested upside down on the water's surface. Will panicked. "Where are you going???" Hearing the frantic whine in Will's voice, Jack looked up with concern. "Can't be found here, you know. Not 'til the proper time..." As he tore the last loop of the rope out, he deftly slid his body into the cool ocean waters, and then looked up at Will. "Hope you don't mind, mate. See you in a few. And...try not to do anything...stupid..remember what you want, not what she does. You're Bootstrap Bill's son, every inch of you...just...try to remember that." Inhaling deeply, Jack closed his eyes and sunk beneath the softly rolling waves.  
  
Will felt his blood run cold as he realized that he was alone, surrounded by the imminent arrival of the searching party and the expansive ocean about him. What was Jack doing??? he questioned as he felt the morning winds strike the bare sweat on his brow. Looking up frantically to the cobblestone road that Elizabeth, Norrington, and the Governor were rushing down, Will felt his drive collapse. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to fall into the welcoming waves and permanently remove himself from the situation. Yet Jack's words rang in his ears: "Remember what you want, not what she does...", yet they offered little comfort. Only with Jack's slurred voice reverberating through his mind did he become more confused, and feel that much weaker.  
  
Her light chiffon nightgown falling loosely about her slim, cold form fortunately did not offer much distraction in terms of weight or breathing ability, but it was still a reminder of the reason that she was out in the early morning rushing down the streets in the company of none other than her very father and the Commodore. The note. Unconsciously, she quickened her step as she felt the memory prick her consciousness and her very ego.  
  
"Dear Elizabeth," the note read, scrawled haphazardly (characteristic of the only slightly educated blacksmith that Will was) on the yellowed sheaf of paper, "I don't quite know how to say this, but I don't belong here anymore, and you know that. In fact, you are the one who made me so aware of it. I wanted to deny it earlier, but I now know what your true intent is. I've felt unappreciated and patronized, and I'm leaving. I doubt that I will come back. After all the Commodore can do much more for you than I can and ever will be able to. Thank you for all that you've done for me, I suppose, but now it's too late for me to help you out, except for doing as I am. Good luck, and may your fate be better than mine. -Will"  
  
Internally, Elizabeth bristled, and as her father glanced at her worrisomely, she determined that it was also apparent externally how betrayed she was feeling. After all of her time establishing a place for Will in society despite her possibly true feelings, her desires for something more than a blacksmith for a lover. A pirate??? When that fancy of his had ended, she supposed that hers for him had as well. With the adventurous pirate's blood in him roiling, when he found himself caught in adventure and loved it-well, that was how she had loved him, knew him to be. After all, she would never have known him if it weren't for that pirate in him.and now that it had fled him and he had buckled down into the restrictions of society for her sake, she realized that this situation was the last that she wanted. Now dependent, irritating at times in his blind reverence, and simply paling in comparison to the daring man that Elizabeth had thought him to be, Elizabeth had lost the affection for him that she had once had. Even the Commodore appealed much more, with his drive and dalliance in everyday danger, with a mix of a gentleman's grace. But Will-- his mannerisms grated, and his ineptitude was ridiculous. She had no more need for him, but for him to recognize it before she could clearly voice it? Feeling her control over her situation slipping, she twitched involuntarily and strode faster down the dusty steps, scanning the port that they now approached.  
  
And then she saw him, staring blankly at her beneath the glorious morning light-their eyes met, and the anger and betrayal rose in her veins as the scent of the sea enveloped her.  
  
Any energy or passion for his cause that Will had before fled him as her glaring, bitter eyes sought his. He felt weakened, entirely so, completely at a loss for action. Forgetting himself, he stood awkwardly at the dock as he watched the foreboding, darkened visages of Elizabeth, and now the Commodore and General, walk quickly and angrily towards him. He dropped his bag and gaped pitifully.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth shrieked as she walked towards him, shaking with fury and the cold morning air, now directly in front of him, backhanding him viciously to the nose and then following through with a violent open handed slap across his face, sending him recoiling, in exploding pain and dense confusion. Unable to even think, and with the misery that he was in, he was almost reduced to childish tears. Just with her presence he was finding himself backing down and taking the abuse, dumbing himself down for her intellectual sake and for that of her overpowering egotism and superiority complex, and with his resolve, his pirate's blood quickly cooling in his veins, he was already willing to let her lead him back home, away from any dreams that he ever had.  
  
Shaking bitterly, her eyes softening and glossing with tears of anger, pain, and disbelief, she could do nothing but stare at him. How dare he do this to her? Ruin her name, her very morals? Who did he think he was?  
  
"Elizabeth..." Will tried weakly, reaching out to awkwardly touch her on her shoulder, "I..." The Commodore shoved him back fiercely, reducing Will to a cowering remnant of the man who he was but an hour ago. "Don't even try to explain yourself!" He shouted pompously, looking irritated and disgusted at Will's very presence. "Causing such emotional damage to a woman of Mrs. Swann's standing, even stooping so low as to disappear at dawn? You're lucky that she ever had any respect for you, being a delinquent blacksmith and nothing more! Your foolish dreams...what are these that you can turn away from the life that this amazing woman so...so valiantly gave you, even at the risk of her own respectability? You should be ashamed at your avarice!" Practically foaming at the mouth, spittle flying with each enunciation, the Commodore showed no sign of relenting as he berated the already broken Will. Carefully, so as not to redirect the Commodore's rage, the Governor meekly shuffled to Elizabeth's immediate side, holding lightly her arm as she continued to shake and grimace with her withheld emotions and damaged ego. "Despicable, the betrayal of the trust that she gave you so willingly, your foolish concepts that you are less than forever indebted to her overriding your sensibility? What are you thinking??? Preposterous, the disrespect you have shown her."  
  
Breathing limited within the air pocket underneath the upside down boat, Captain Jack Sparrow tried to be frugal with his oxygen supply as he carefully paddled over to the left of the dock as far as possible until he would reach the docked ships and be able to engineer a great distraction followed by a marvelous escape for both himself and Will. Trying to ignore the odd echoes of the ocean and his own ragged breathing that filled the pocket, he tried to distract himself with thoughts of the situation, though none of them were reassuring. Having seen Will with Elizabeth before, and the horribly and painfully subservient companion that Will would reduce himself to for his dominating bitch that Elizabeth was simply sickened the pirate as nothing else could, not even Ana Maria's cooking (another tale for another travel). As he paddled onwards determinedly, he still couldn't help wasting oxygen for a casual prayer for Will's own drive and a bit of almost nervous laughter and what his predicament would be if Will gave in. Recovering with the awareness of his favorite twin daggers resting at his hilt and the rum back on board the Black Pearl that he could always use to forget it all, he doggedly continued.  
  
Will flinched as the spittle still flew from the Commodore's tireless jaws and each inflection reduced him even further into the position as Elizabeth's discontent subordinate. Not even daring to look into her eyes, he stared down at the floor, deaf to the Commodore's very threats and insults as he felt himself go completely blank.  
  
"You're Bootstrap Bill's son, every inch of you...just...try to remember that."  
  
And finally, the tidal wave, the rush of adrenaline and spirit, it came. Flashing through his mind, the colors brightening, the smell of the sea growing clearer, the sensations burning on his skin, the thoughts crowding his very memory as he saw every moment of his life from the burning village of his childhood, ransacked by those who were once his father's cohorts, to the knife slashing across his skin and his blood breaking the very curse of the Black Pearl, he remembered who he was. Finally breaking free of the trance, the misery, the cowardice that Elizabeth's overbearing demand had placed upon him, he truly opened his eyes, saw the Commodore's features reddened with passion and fury, and Elizabeth's alabaster skin and cruelly innocent eyes, with the Governor clinging to her desperately; he saw them. And he knew them for what they were, and knew himself for what he was. Reemerging were the grotesque sounds of Norrington's curses, the very shuddering of Elizabeth's body, the creak of the dock beneath him and the gulls calling him across the ocean as he raised his head and brazenly looked Elizabeth in the eye, and then saw, out of the very corner of his view, one of the British Navy's finest ships, The Magdalene, curving about, cutting through the soft waves, coming directly towards the front of the dock, with a vaguely amused and pleasantly expectant Captain Jack Sparrow dripping at the helm.  
  
Lip curling with bitter humor, he finally broke into a smile, and the Commodore stopped in the midst of his tirade, vaguely flabbergasted. "What...who...what are you-", he turned to look back at the source of Will's amusement and focus, as Will delivered a striking blow to the Commodore's stomach, winding him, simultaneously pulling the Commodore's own finely crafted dagger from his sheath to press the flat of the sharp blade across Norrington's throat. As the Commodore swallowed nervously, seeing the dangerous glint in Will's eyes, Will extended his grin further, revealing a toothy malice. "Time to go," he said in a low, almost childish pleasure, kicking the Commodore soundly in the groin and shoving him back into the astonished and temporarily frozen Elizabeth and Governor who had stood behind him, leaving them in a heap as he whooped triumphantly, tossed the Commodore's blade into the sea and sprinted to the very edge of the dock to meet the rope ladder that Jack tossed down the side and leap onto it, to climb it doggedly with relief and pure excitement flooding his entire being. Finally throwing himself over the edge onto the deck, he stumbled towards the openly pleased Jack Sparrow, and fell into his vaguely outstretched arms as Jack laughed deeply, kissing him roughly on the forehead, then letting him go roughly as Will laughed himself and stepped back carefully to slump down against some of the ship's light cargo. Feeling the light sea breeze fill him, Will found himself entranced by it, entrapped by it, never to be let go, and never to wish to be. 


End file.
